Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style)
ThomasFan360's Movie Spoof of Disney's Aladdin. Cast * Aladdin - Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) * Princess Jasmine - Olivia (Oggy and the Cockroaches) * The Genie - Percy the Small Engine (Thomas and Friends) * Jafar - Dr. Robotnik (Sonic) * Iago - Chuck (Angry Birds) * The Magic Carpet - Ed, Edd, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) * Abu - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) * The Sultan - Red (Angry Birds) * Rajah - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * The Cave of Wonders - Giant Walrus (Pingu) * Razoul and His Guards - The Six Gumgang (Codename: Kids Next Door) * The Peddler - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) * Gazeem the Thief - Dr. Applecheeks (Tom and Jerry) * Prince Achmed - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) * Omar; Melon Seller - Edwin Jones (Ivor the Engine) * Farouk; Apple Seller - Victor (Wallace and Gromit) * Old Jafar - Grandpa Max (Ben 10) * Elephant Abu - Dumbo (Dumbo) * Woman at The Window - Sculley Maid (The Sword in the Stone) * Laughing Women - Lulu Caty, Susu Caty, Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty), and Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) * Balcony Harem Girls - Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Necklace Man and Woman - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) and Grandma Fa (Mulan) * Fat Ugly Lady - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * Two Hungry Children - Max and Bonnie (Pokemon) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Pinstripe Potoroo (Crash Bandicoot) and Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Pot Seller - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Nut Seller - Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) * Necklace Seller - Aku Aku (Crash Bandicoot) * Fish Seller - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Fire Eater - Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Boy wanting an apple - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) * "Laddie"; Dog Genie - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) * Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Dragon Genie - Dragon (Shrek) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Powerpuff Girls * Sheep Genie - Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Camel Abu - Camel (Mad Jack The Pirate) * Horse Abu - Ichabod Crane's Horse (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Donald Duck) * Ostrich Abu - Ostrich (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Turtle Abu - Turtle Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Car Abu - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Old Man Genie - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) * Little Boy Genie - Dil Pickles (All Grown Up!) * Fat Man Genie - Fat Albert (Fat Albert) * 75 Golden Camels - Various Camels * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Emelius Browne (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Various Birds * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Miss Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Themselves * Leopard Genie - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Goat Genie - Goat Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Harem Genie - Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Themselves * 60 Elephants - Themselves * Llamas - Themselves * Bears and Lions - Themselves * Brass Bands - Themselves * 40 Fakirs - Themselves * Cooks and Bakers - Themselves * Birds that "warble on key" - Themselves * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Super-Spy Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Teacher Genie - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Table Lamp Genie - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Bee Genie - Barry B Benson (The Bee Movie) * Submarine Genie - George (Theodore Tugboat) * One of Flamingos - Yo Yo Flamingo (Fantasia 2000) * Giant Genie - Bomb (Angry Birds) * Cub Rajah - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Toy Abu - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) * Snake Jafar - Inquisitor (Star Wars) * Genie Jafar - Diesel 10 (Thomas and Friends) * and more Movie Used *Aladdin (1992) Footage Used Xiram Footage *Oggy and the Cockroaches (TV Series) *Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie Thomas and Friends Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas's Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Toby (song) *It's Great To Be An Engine! (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The Snow Song *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Sonic Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Angry Birds Footage *The Angry Birds Movie Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Footage *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Episodes *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Specials *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show Kimba the White Lion Footage *Kimba the White Lion Episodes *Kimba the White Lion Movies *Kimba the White Lion Shows Disney Footage *The Aristocats (1970) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Dumbo (1941) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Pinocchio (1940) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Winnie the Pooh Movies *Winnie the Pooh Shows *Winnie the Pooh Specials *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Disney Cartoons Pingu Footage *Pingu Episodes *Pingu Shows *Pingu Movies Codename: Kids Next Door Footage *Operation: R.O.B.B.E.R.S. *Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N. *Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S. *Operation: S.A.F.E.T.Y. *Operation: M.E.S.S.A.G.E. *Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. *Operation: P.I.A.N.O. *Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T. Turner Footage *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Smallfilms Footage *Ivor the Engine (1958) Wallace and Gromit *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) Ben 10 Footage *Ben 10 Shows *Ben 10 Episodes *Ben 10 Movies My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Footage *My Little Pony - Equestria Girls: Equestria Girls (2013) *My Little Pony - Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) *My Little Pony - Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) *My Little Pony - Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) *Equestria Girls: Better Together (2018) Cartoon Footage *Lulu Caty Episodes *Lulu Caty Movies *Susu Caty Episodes *Susy Caty Movies *Mimi Caty Episodes *Mimi Caty Movies Powerpuff Girls Footage *Powerpuff Girls Shows *Powerpuff Girls Episodes *Powerpuff Girls Movies *Powerpuff Girls Specials Pokemon Footage *Pokemon Episodes *Pokemon Movies Crash Bandicoot Footage *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) Shrek Footage *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek The Third *Shrek Forever Ever After Sheep in the Big City Footage *Sheep in the Big City Episodes Real Life and Cartoon Footage *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) Nickelodeon Footage *Rugrats Movies *Rugrats Episodes *Rugrats Specials *All Grown Up! Episodes Fat Albert Footage *Fat Albert Episodes *Fat Albert Specials Tom and Jerry Footage *Tom and Jerry Movies *Tom and Jerry Shows *Tom and Jerry Episodes *Tom and Jerry Specials Movie Footage *The Bee Movie Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Gallery Oggy..jpg|Oggy as Aladdin here_s_olivia__by_katonator-d9yil32.png|Olivia as Princess Jasmine percy the small engine no.6.jpg|Percy the Small Engine as The Genie Robotnik fat fat fat.png|Dr. Robotnik as Jafar Chuck from The Angry Birds Movie.png|Chuck as Iago All 3 eds.png|Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Magic Carpet ReallyKimbaTheWhiteLion.jpg|Kimba as Abu bird_red.png|Red as The Sultan Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Rajah Giant Walrus.jpg|Giant Walrus as The Cave of Wonders The6GumGang.jpg|The Six Gum-gang as Razoul and his guards Jock.jpg|Jock as The Peddler No-6515-19763.jpg|Dr. Applecheeks as Gazeem Mr Anakin.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as Prince Achmed Mr Edwin Jones the steam the engine driver when Ivor the train had steam up he would make pot of tea.jpg|Edwin Jones as Omar; Melon Seller Victor Quartermaine.png|Victor Quartermaine as Farouk; Apple Seller Grandpa Max.jpg|Grandpa Max as Old Jafar Mr-Dumbo-HQ.jpg|Dumbo as Elephant Abu Sword-disneyscreencaps com-5472.jpg|Sculley Maid as Woman at The Window Filing images efb4a4c55150.jpg|Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack as The Balcony Harem Girls Lulu Caty, Susu Caty and Mimi Caty.jpg|Lulu, Susy, Mimi Miss-keane-the-powerpuff-girls-11.8.jpg|and Ms Keane as Laughing Women Equestria_Girls_Principal_Celestia_artwork.png|Princess Celestia as Balcony Harem Girls' Mother Madam_Mim.jpg|Madam Mim as Fat Ugly Lady Max and Bonnie as Two Hungry Kids.jpg|Max and Bonnie as Two Hungry Kids Pinstripe-potoroo-crash-twinsanity.jpg|Pinstripe Potoroo and Professor_Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan as Two Men watching Prince Achmed Professor_Utonium.jpg|Professor Utonium as Pot Seller Johnnyb001.gif|Johnny Bravo as Nut Seller Mr_AkuAku_still.png|Aku Aku as Necklace Seller Marlin-FN.png|Marlin as Fish Seller mr-crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot as Fire Eater Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4816.jpg|Pinocchio as Boy wanting an apple Scrappy-doo 124281a 2237.gif|Scrappy Doo as "Laddie"; Dog Genie Rabbit..png|Rabbit as Rabbit Genie Dragon-Shrek-psd32201.png|Dragon as Dragon Genie The_Powerpuff_Girls_(Blossom,_Bubbles_and_Buttercup).png|The Powerpuff Girls as Genie's Three Dancing Girls Untitled...png|Sheep as Sheep Genie Screenshot 2017-04-13 11.22.25.png|Camel as Camel Abu No77eac909edffe326b5cdd6cfc103be7f.jpg|Ichabod Crane's Horse as Horse Abu Mr Donald 02.jpg|Donald Duck as Duck Abu The-Bedknobs-Broomsticks-bedknobs-and-broomsticks-6671093-853-480-1-.jpg|Ostrich as Ostrich Abu Shell-Shocked.jpg|Turtle Kuzco as Turtle Abu Mr_Benny_the_Cab.png|Benny the Cab as Car Abu Grandpa_Lou_Pickles.png|Grandpa Lou as Old Man Genie Mr-Dil-pickles-all_growed_up_-.png|Dil Pickles as Little Boy Genie fat_albert.png|Fat Albert as Fat Man Genie the_animals_hero_camels.jpg|Various Camels as 75 Golden Camels Professor Emelius Browne.gif|Emelius Browne as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry The_Bird_Diversity_2013.png|Various Birds as 53 Purple Peacocks Miss Eglantine Price Broom.jpg|Miss Eglantine Price as Genie as TV Parade Host June Exotic-Type Mammals.jpg|Exotic-Type Mammals as Themselves Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Leopard Genie Goat Merlin.gif|Goat Merlin as Goat Genie Judy-jetson.jpg|Judy Jetson as Harem Genie It's-cc74f88e-7afe-464e-af1f-d438541648de screenshot.jpg|95 White Persian Monkeys as Themselves Some-of-the-60-elephants.jpg|60 Elephants as Themselves rs6089_thinkstockphotos-146781001-low.jpg|Llamas as Themselves it's-df11342f6524fa84542647efd3a42752.jpg|Bears and Lions as Themselves pybb2012.jpg|Brass Bands as Themselves it'sbaul-0744.jpg|40 Fakirs as Themselves No-80122770-chief-cooks-and-bakers-at-work-set-professional-kitchen-staff-illustrations.jpg|Cooks and Bakers as Themselves The_Birds_that_'warble_on_key'_as_Themselves.jpg|Birds that "warble on key" as Themselves Jerry_Mouse.png|Jerry as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield Tigger.jpg|Tigger as Super-Spy Genie Free walt disney piglet wallpaper.jpg|Piglet as Teacher Genie Peter Pan Transparent.png|Peter Pan as Table Lamp Genie No001799945127.jpg|Barry B Benson as Bee Genie George (Theodore Tugboat).jpg|George as Submarine Genie Vlcsnap-2011-03-28-15h45m51s164.png|Yo Yo Flamingo as One of Flamingos Mr_Bomb_angry_birds_movie.jpg|Bomb as Giant Genie Olivercat.png|Oliver as Cub Rajah Wp3_slinky_ts3_1600x1200.jpg|Slinky Dog as Toy Abu No-4505110-8161793802-The-I.jpg|Inquisitor as Snake Jafar Diesel_10.jpg|Diesel 10 as Genie Jafar (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *trprout.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s101z.wav *i00s102z.wav *i00s103z.wav *i00s105z.wav *i00s106z.wav *i00s107z.wav *i00s108z.wav *i00s110z.wav *i00s111z.wav *i00s112z.wav *i00s113z.wav *i00s114z.wav *i00s115z.wav *i00s116z.wav *i00s117z.wav *i00s118z.wav *i00s119z.wav *i00s120z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s121z.wav *i00s122z.wav *i00s123z.wav *i00s124z.wav *i00s125z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s132z.wav *i00s202z.wav *i00s203z.awv *i00s204z.wav *i00s205z.wav *i00s206z.wav soundsforce.zip soundsforce2.zip *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *FastSabr.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Hum 4.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sthswng2.wav *Spin clash.wav *Hum 5.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash CK.wav *SlowSabr.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *Hum 2.wav *3 clash 2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *fx5.wav *3 clash 1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *saberon.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-029.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-030.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-051.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-052.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-053.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-054.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-055.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-056.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-057.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-058.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-059.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-061.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-062.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-063.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-064.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-065.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-066.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-067.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-068.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-069.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-070.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-071.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-072.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-073.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-074.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-075.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone-Sounds.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3 FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 Soundtrack *Arabian Nights (The John Wilson Musical Theatre - Aladdin: The Musical Highlights plays in the intro) *One Jump Ahead (Brad Kane - Aladdin Original Soundtrack - plays when Oggy steals to eat and live and escapes the guards) *Life is Great (It's A Wonderful Half Life - CatDog - plays when Oggy and Piglet settle in for the night at Oggy's lonely place) *A Friend Like Me (Robin Williams - Aladdin - plays when Roger Rabbit sings his song) *Prince Ali (Robin Williams - Aladdin - plays when the parade enters Agrabah) *A Whole New World (Brad Kane and Lea Salonga - Aladdin (1992) - plays when The Eds take off into the night and when Oggy and Olivia sing "A Whole New World" in Brad Kane and Lea Salonga's voices with the song playing) *I Love Money (It's A Wonderful Half Life - CatDog - plays when Dr. Robotnik takes over Agrabah) *We Are In Love (Bugs and Lola Bunny - Looney Tunes - plays at the end credits) *Palpatine's Teachings (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Olivia decides to leave) *Anakin's Dark Deeds (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Oggy grabs a light blue lightsaber, but ignites it, then fights Dr. Robotnik, who grabs and ignites a red double bladed saber staff, while Oggy continues to battle Dr. Robotnik, and saves Olivia) *Enter Lord Vader (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Oggy and Olivia try to escape the guards) *General Greivous (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when Oggy tries to escape with Kimba and the Eds) *Battle of the Heroes (Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith) (plays when the guards ambush poor Oggy) *The Teensies (Rayman 2) (plays when Jock arrives, when Jock starts to tell the story, when Oggy and Olivia meet Percy, when Oggy, Olivia, Percy, Thomas O'Malley, and Red, introduce themselves, and when Oggy and Olivia propose to each other while Percy says 'Well done, mate.') *10-Grogh HQ-02 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Dr. Robotnik, Chuck, and Dr. Applecheeks are in a dessert, when Dr. Robotnik thinks that he has the lamp, and when Dr. Robotnik tries to catch up another plan) *Jojo's World (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when Dr. Applecheeks tries to escape, only to disappear, and when Oggy, Kimba, and The Eds try to escape the cave) *10-Grogh HQ-01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Dr. Robotnik and Chuck try to find another plan and after Dr. Applecheeks is gone) *02-Plain-01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Oggy and Kimba decide to enjoy their meals and when Oggy, Olivia, and Kimba go to Oggy's hidden place and when Oggy and Olivia fall in love, and when Oggy and Kimba arrive with The Eds at the Sports Place and fall in love with each other) *Big Rock (Kevin MacLeod) (plays when Oggy tries to fight Anakin Skywalker, and when Oggy tries to fight Dr. Robotnik, who traps Olivia in a hour glass, turns Kimba into Slinky Dog, and The Eds into a statue) *The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava (Rayman 2) (plays when Anakin leaves the palace, when Red and Dr. Robotnik continue to have a talk, when Dr. Robotnik gets another plan, and when Dr. Robotnik and Chuck tease Red) *The Whale Bay Part 1 (Rayman 2) (plays when Olivia and Red have a chat and when Red tries to comfort Olivia) *The Lava Tower (Rayman 2) (plays when Red and Dr. Robotnik have a chat, when Olivia and Red have a chat, and when Thomas O'Malley tries to comfort Olivia) *03-Cave-01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Dr. Robotnik and Chuck sit down to watch TV) *Pyralums (Rayman 2) (plays when Dr. Robotnik and Chuck watch something on TV) *02-Plain-04 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Oggy and Kimba enter town and meet up with Olivia) *The Precipice (Rayman 2) (plays when Oggy, Olivia, and Kimba escape and when Oggy, Kimba, and The Eds hurry to save Olivia) *Top of the World (Remix) (Rayman 2) (plays when Oggy, Kimba, and Grandpa Max go into the dessert) *The Cave of Bad Dreams (Rayman 2) (plays when Oggy and Kimba enter the Giant Walrus, when Oggy, The Eds, and Kimba find the magic lamp, when Oggy, The Eds, and Kimba decide to rub the lamp and release Percy while still trapped in the cave, when Oggy, Kimba, The Eds, and Percy plan to get out, when Oggy, The Eds, and Kimba go to the lamp) *Whoopie World (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when Percy introduces himself and when Oggy introduces himself) *Pirates! Part 4 (Rayman 2) (plays when Oggy gets pursued by The Six Gum Gang, when Red takes a ride on The Eds, and when Dr. Robotnik takes over Agrabah) *Harmony (Rayman 1) (plays when Percy, Oggy, The Eds, and Kimba arrive, when Percy turns Oggy into a prince and Kimba into Dumbo, when Oggy goes to Olivia, and when the wedding is about to begin) *Clowny Island (Rocket Robot on Wheels) (plays when Olivia is alone and when Oggy tries to cheer Olivia up) *Main Menu (Rayman Arena) (plays when Oggy and Olivia are exercising) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the battle has ended) *That's All Folks! (plays at the end of the movie) Scenes *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) Part 2 - Oggy on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) Part 3 - Oggy Fights with Prince Anakin Skywalker/One Jump Ahead "Reprise" *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) Part 4 - Princess Olivia's Dream *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) Part 5 - Red and Dr. Robotnik's Conversation/Olivia Runs Away *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Dr. Robotnik's Evil Plan *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 7 - Oggy Arrested/Olivia Confronts Dr. Robotnik *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 8 - Oggy Escapes with Grandpa Max *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 9 - The Giant Walrus of Wonders *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 10 - A Narrow Escape *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 11 - The Amazing, All-Powerful Percy/"Friend Like Me" *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 12 - Red Upbraids Dr. Robotnik *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 13 - Oggy's First Wish *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 14 - Dr. Robotnik Makes his Move/"Prince Oggy" *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 15 - Red Rides On The Eds *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 16 - Oggy Argues with Percy/Oggy Goes to Olivia *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 17 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 18 - Oggy Almost Spills the Beans/Oggy and Olivia's Kiss *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 19 - Oggy Gets Ambushed/Percy Saves Oggy's Life *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 20 - Dr. Robotnik Gets Exposed *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 21 - Oggy's Depression/Chuck Steals the Lamp *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 22 - Red's Announcement/Percy's New Master is Dr. Robotnik *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 23 - Dr. Robotnik's Dark Wishes *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 24 - "Prince Oggy (Reprise)" *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 25 - The Ends of the Earth *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 26 - Oggy vs Dr. Robotnik *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 27 - Happy End in Agrabah *Oggyladdin (ThomasFan360's Style) part 28 - End Credits Trivia *Oggy will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *Dr. Eggman will pick up a red lightsaber staff, that will be red, and will have the SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *When Kimba picks up two lightsabers, one purple and the other orange, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, The Six Gum Gang will take out their red lightsabers, that will have the saberon.mp3, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_01.wav, sabrout1.wav, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, Hum 4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this full movie. *Anakin Skywalker will carry a green lightsaber, that will have lightsaber_03.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout this movie. *The lightsabers inside the cases that Dr. Robotnik takes out of, are in different colors, some are Red, Black, Brown, Silver, Gold, White, Gray, Purple, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Pink. The red lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the black lightsabers will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the brown lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, Hum 2.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the silver lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the gold lightsabers carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the white lightsabers carry the lightsaber_01.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the gray lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the purple lightsabers carry the saberon.mp3, Hum 2.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie, the orange lightsabers carry the SaberOn.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, the yellow lightsabers carry the lightsaber_01.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-004.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects, the light and dark green lightsabers carry the lightsaber_03.wav, saberhum5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, the light and dark blue lightsabers carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, and the pink lightsabers carry the lightsaber_03.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Oggy *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Olivia *Microsoft Mike (+10) (+4.000) as Percy *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Dr. Robotnik *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Chuck *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) as Kimba *Radar Overseer Guy as Red *Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans as Thomas O'Malley *Microsoft Mike (-10) as Runt *Lernout and Hasupie Michael (+10) as Dixie *Microsoft Sam (-10) as Wilbur *Radar Overseer Hank (+10) as Lunk *Radar Overseer Guy as Goof *AT&T Charles as Jock *Lernout and Hauspie Michael as Dr. Applecheeks *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Anakin Skywalker *Microsoft Mike (-10) as Leopard Seal *Lernout and Hauspie Michael (-10) as Bear *Lernout and Hauspie Michael (+10) as The Inquisitor (from Star Wars Rebels) *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Diesel 10 *Radar Overseer Hank (+5) as Oggy (only when he's angry, depressed, sad, shocked, surprised, tired, and cross) *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) as Olivia (only when she's angry, sad, worried, annoyed, surprised, and scared) *Narrated By Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Oggy *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Olivia *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Percy *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) as Dr. Robotnik *Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) as Chuck *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Kimba *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Red *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) as Thomas O'Malley *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as Runt *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Dixie *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Wilbur *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Lunk *Juan Loquendo V1 as Goof *Marcello Loquendo V1 as Jock *Luca Loquendo V1 as Dr. Applecheeks *Mario Loquendo V1 as Anakin Skywalker *Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) as Dumbo *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as Leopard Seal *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) as The Inquisitor (from Star Wars Rebels) *L&H Stefano as Diesel 10 *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) as Oggy (only when he's angry, depressed, sad, shocked, surprised, tired, and cross) *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Olivia (only when she's angry, sad, worried, annoyed, surprised, and scared) *Narrated By Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Aladdin spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:2018